The Sweet Taste of the Trickster
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Sam wakes up to Gabriel whispering in his ear. Before he knows it he's somewhere else, with a very troublesome Trickster God on his hands... contains slash


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY! I'm not getting money for it either!**

**WARNINGS!: Contains slash (malexmale), noncon/dubcon, Sabriel(Sam/Gabriel), blow jobs, fingering, sex, grinding.**

Sam Winchester awoke to the sickeningly sweet voice of Gabriel the Archangel/Trickster God in his ear.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Gabe immediately began to hum "Heat of the Moment," by Asia. Sam flashed the Trickster a glare followed by a push. Gabe allowed himself to be pushed away and simply smirked.

"Gabe, why the _fuck_ are you here?" Sam snarled.

"It's funny that you should use that word." Gabe smiled and snapped his fingers.

Sam looked around to find himself with the archangel in a totally different room. It had a high vaulted ceiling that had paintings depicting many sexual and perverse acts. Sam shivered in horror and shock.

The giant bed in the middle of the room was a California king with black silk sheets and a great variety of pillows. One of the walls was a giant mirror with the opposing wall a sliding glass door leading to a beautiful garden. The remaining two walls were solid redwood. There was a small trap door half-hidden under a rug.

"Gabe? Where are we and why the _hell _are we here?"

The smaller man snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam was chained, lying on the bed. The Hunter gasped in surprise and struggled against his bonds. Gabe laughed. "Ooooohhhh. Sexy," he moaned.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh no. Gabe, you can't be serious! Let me go!"

"I'm dead serious. I'll let you go...after I've had my fun."

He then mounted the bed and lowered himself to kneel over Sam's hips. Gabriel brushed his hands along the chained man's sides before slowly unbuttoning his plaid shirt. He pushed the shirt off Sam's chest, leaving it around his shoulders.

Sam struggled but could not move without brushing himself against Gabriel's crotch. _So not gonna happen,_ he thought.

The angel lowered his head to lick from Sam's twitching cheek down his jaw, stopping to nibble on his neck. Against his will, Sam let out a soft moan, causing Gabe to smirk against Sam's tanned skin before continuing to lick down his chest.

The smaller man gently sucked the other's nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue against the pink bud. Unable to help himself, the Winchester moaned and bucked beneath the other man.

Gabe moaned as Sam's cock brushed against his. He pulled back to murmur, "you like that, Sammy?"

Sam immediately struggled and growled, "No, Gabriel, let me go!" Even as he said it, he knew he didn't really want Gabriel to stop and he knew Gabriel knew it too. He moaned as the Trickster sucked his other nipple into his mouth. Despite himself, Sam was growing hard.

When the Archangel felt the change in Sam's body, he moaned into the man's chest and began to grind gently into his hips. The Hunter groaned and rolled his hips up to meet the other's. Gabe grinded down into Sam harder and faster, moaning as he kissed back up to the human's face. Sam turned his face to meet Gabe's lips in a burning kiss that shot down to their already heated cocks.

Gabriel pushed his tongue roughly into the Winchester's parted lips. Sam welcomed the sweet taste of the Trickster, sucking on his tongue, still grinding into him. Suddenly, Gabe felt the man arch up into him and with a moan, shudder and cum.

Gabriel whispered in a low throaty voice into Sam's ear. "I made you cum in your pants." He laughed, a deep seductive one, causing the Hunter to shiver in desire. The angel gently undid the supine man's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled off both Sam's wet boxers and jeans to expose the cum-slicked skin.

Gabriel began to lick the cum off Sam, staying away from the man's cock for as long as possible. When he had finished cleaning the rest of Sam. he slipped his lips around the head of the still-limp cock. When he flicked the slit with his tongue, Sam let out an open-mouthed moan and tossed his head back.

The Demi-God slowly began to bob up and down on the hardening cock and hummed. When the Winchester let out a long groan and thrusted into Gabriel's open mouth, Gabriel let the man's dick slip from his mouth. Sam groaned, "N-nooooo Gabe. P-please."

"What? Sammy, tell me what you want me to do?"

"I want you to s-suck my cock," Sammy panted.

"I don't believe you. Do you really want me to?"

"Yes. Oh yes. God yes. Please Gabriel. Suck my cock till I cum."

At hearing the Hunter beg, the angel couldn't take it anymore and sank his lips all the way down on the beautiful cock. When he hit the the base of it, he alternately hummed and flexed his throat muscles around it, causing Sammy to scream in pleasure.

The God smiled around and pulled back slightly, tapping Sam's hips. The Hunter immediately understood and began to thrust up into Gabriel's hot, wet mouth. On the upstrokes, Gabe would tongue the slit and on the way back down, he'd hollow his cheeks and suck hard.

It wasn't long before Sam was cumming, screaming as his hot seed left him. "Gab...riel!" he panted.

Gabe swallowed every last drop, enjoying the salty taste of Sammy. When the Winchester finally stopped trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm, the angel left his place and climbed back on top of Sam's waist, pulling something from a pocket.

Still breathing heavy, Sam craned his neck to see what Gabe held. It was a key! The Archangel undid the chains slowly and when he was done, he spoke softly. "Thanks Sam. You're free to go."

"What? Why? Why did you want to do this?"

"You were getting really tense there, Sammy, and I needed some fun. And..."

"And what?"

"Nothing..." The Trickster God was actually blushing!

"No, Gabe._Please tell me?_" The Winchester put on his trademark puppy eyes and Gabriel knew he had lost.

"A-and I am a bit...fond of you." It was Sam's turn to blush. "So, Sam, where do you want to go; back to that hotel?" Sam pushed the angel off his so he could get up. "Sam..."

"Be quiet, Gabe." Sam picked up the Archangel, wrapping his arms around the man's thighs. He swiftly moved to the wall and pinned the smaller man under his weight, pressing a burning kiss to his lips.

The angel gasped in surprise, inadvertently opening his mouth and granting Sam access. Gabriel moaned, kissing him back. The Winchester pulled back to whisper, "I want to stay here." As Gabe let out a moan, and relaxed into the Hunter's strong arms, he was carried back to the bed and pushed gently down. He stared up into the larger man's hazel eyes as Sammy leaned into him.

The Trickster was as hard as rock, Sammy could feel him through the tight jeans the smaller man wore. With a growl of frustration, the Winchester unbuckled the other's belt and ripped the jeans off him. Then, Sam leaned down to press a tender kiss to the side of the angel's neck as his hands moved to unbutton his shirt. Gabriel bent back his head as he let Sammy do what he wanted. Finally Gabe's shirt was off.

There was only one layer left: Gabriel's red silk boxers. Sam nipped at the angel's exposed hips which pulled a delicious whimper from him. The Hunter's breath caught at the sound. He ripped off Gabriel's boxers to expose a beautiful hard on, leaking precum. Gabe gasped loudly as Sam put his warm, wet mouth around the head of his cock.

The angel tasted so sweet as Sam sucked gently, moving his hand to the man's ass. He rubbed his finger along the rim of the Demi-God's hole. "Sammmmmmm..."

Sam pulled back, keeping his hand where it was. "Gabe, I need lube." With a groan and a snap of his fingers, Gabe made a jar of lube appear in Sam's other hand.

"Sam, I-I've never done this before." The Trickster sounded almost terrified. "I-I mean I've f-fucked guys before, but have never had it done to me."

Sam stopped lubing his fingers and asked, concerned, "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no! Just be gentle. Please."

Gabriel was quaking beneath him so Sam waited. "Are you sure?"

The angel nodded firmly and tried to relax as Sam finished lubing his fingers and began to push one through the angel's tight ring of muscle. Sam slowly sank his finger into the smaller man, pausing whenever Gabriel tensed. Finally, he was all the way in and began to move in and out, watching Gabriel's face for pain like a hawk.

"Morrrreeeeee," the God moaned, rolling his hips. Sam complied, adding another finger as Gabe groaned. When his fingers were all the way in, he scissored them, one brushing something soft. The angel screamed, arching his back in pleasure.

Sam smirked and brushed it again, causing Gabriel to scream his release. As Sam licked the God clean, he slipped in a third finger. Even before he had it halfway in, Gabriel was rocking back, impaling himself on his finger.

"Sammm! Fuck me now! Please..."

"I'm really big for a virgin to take. I need to stretch you out more."

"No. Please Sam," he whimpered.

The Winchester gave in, sliding his fingers out of the angel who whimpered at the loss. Sam hurriedly slicked up his cock before lining it up to Gabriel's entrance.

He slowly pushed in, pausing whenever Gabe let out a whimper. When the head of Sam's cock brushed the Trickster's sweet spot, Gabriel hardened and clutched Sam's shoulders. Finally, the Hunter was all the way in, but instead of moving, he held still.

Despite the burn, the desperate angel rolled his hips up, trying to get the gigantic man above him to move. Sam began to move, moving in and out of Gabriel agonizingly slow. "Faster, please Sammy."

Sam Winchester sped up his thrusts, pounding into the small beautiful being underneath him. He angled his thrusts to hit that small bundle of nerves deep inside his lover.

It wasn't long before Gabriel was shuddering, his tight channel spasming around Sam's cock. The angel's cum splattered over their stomachs as Sam began to twitch. Gabriel spasmed a few more times and Sam came, moaning Gabe's name.

The Hunter collapsed on top of the angel, tenderly kissing him. The Trickster-angel slowly flipped them over and eased himself off Sammy's limp cock.

When Sammy yawned, Gabriel gently kissed the corner of his mouth. "Go to sleep, sweetie." Sammy closed his eyes, sighing happily and sank into a well-deserved rest.

Enjoying the feel of Sammy in his arms, Gabriel didn't move. He lay there, listening to his favorite human's strong, steady heartbeat and his soft, deep breathing. After some time, he pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips and snapped his fingers.

They appeared in Sam's hotel room and Gabriel gently laid the sleeping Winchester down on the bed. He slipped a blanket over the man before stepping back. He unfolded his wings and ripped out a feather, wincing in pain. With the feather, he left a note written on the hotel's stationary. It read:

_Sam, thank you for last night. I will never for get it. If you ever want for anything that I can give you, say a prayer to me with this feather. The feather will make it so I know the prayer is from you. Goodbye._

_~Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Trickster God; lover of chocolate and Sam Winchester._


End file.
